The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘D10-24’.
The new Lavender is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Lavender cultivars with large and attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lavender originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of the Lavandula stoechas cultivar Madrid Pink Improved, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,205, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lavandula stoechas, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Kulnura, New South Wales, Australia, since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Lavender are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.